1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lenses and, more particularly, to a lens holder coupling a lens to an actuator and lens apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a piezoelectric actuator includes a vibrator and a driving rod coupled thereto. In a lens apparatus, a lens holder integrally formed with a transmission portion is employed and coupled to a piezoelectric actuator by insertion of the driving rod through the transmission portion. The piezoelectric actuator and the lens holder are difficult to disassemble. As a result, in the event of damage, it is difficult to reuse the lens holder or the piezoelectric actuator, if either of them is still workable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens holder and lens apparatus addressing the described limitations.